<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siblings That Are Both Heroes But Only One Knows That Fact by MarionettePuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149167">Siblings That Are Both Heroes But Only One Knows That Fact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet'>MarionettePuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML X DC AUS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Smart Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, justice league fucked up, no beta we die like jason todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finally worked up the courage to see his sister again after coming back from the dead which means the bat family is going to Paris.</p><p>Marinette has been ladybug since she was thirteen and is now seventeen, she also just found out her brother is visiting her in Paris meaning Batman is going to be in Paris, meaning he and the rest of the league realise that Paris is in danger and it wasn't just a prank from bored teenagers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML X DC AUS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Brother Is Back From The Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit - Marinette<br/>I Swear I’m Not A Furry - Adrien</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hawkmoth can go to hell</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> Adrien </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> Adrien</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> NOIR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> It’s 5 am Mari</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> and?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> and? I would like to have at least some sleep before I have to do a shoot with Lila </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry: </b>Before school</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> Right forgot about that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry: </b>
  <span>Yeah...now what did you need to tell me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> My brother is alive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> Jason, the one from Gotham, the second robin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> Yep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> although from what I can find online, he goes by the Red Hood </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> the crime boss</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> former crime boss</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> so you going to Gotham, what about Akumas?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> They’re coming to Paris for the gala that’s tonight and they invited me and my parents</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> The gala that both Ladybug and Chat Noir have been hired as security for</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> I know, my parents already told them that I can’t go and that they were already going due to suppling the food</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> and they just accepted that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> they kind of had too since it was last minute but I get to see them tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> cool cool</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry: </b>do you think they will link us to our hero IDs? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> Paris hasn’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> well I have long hair as Chat Noir and green cat eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry: </b>
  <span>you have blue hair and blue eyes instead of black hair and brown eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> and Paris seems to have lost most of its brain cells since Hawkmoth made his debut </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> whereas Batfamily are they best detectives in the WORLD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry: </b>I don't think a hair cut and different colours are going to fool them </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> yeah well at least when they do we can tell them that we figured them out first </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> well you are related to one of the robins</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> They have the same number of family members as the bat family, they have funds to be heroes and Jason came back from the same time Red Hood was confirmed to be part of the bat family and there's a new batfamily member around the same time a new Wayne is announced</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit: </b>we would have figured it out even if I wasn’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> anyway I pretty sure I hear </span>
  <span>Nathalie down the hall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Does Not Get Paid Enough For This Shit:</b>
  <span> see you at school, I’ll bring you food from the bakery</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Swear I’m Not A Furry:</b>
  <span> and this is why I love you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>--Chat Ended--</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette was lucky enough to make it school without spilling either her's or Adrien’s coffee and avoided Lila who seemed to be busy with telling her classmates about her latest charity work. Reaching her and Adrien’s desk at the back, she spotted Adrien who was already there and taking a small nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the coffee down away from both of them, she tapped him on the head which cause his arm bolt towards her in order to nerve strike the person who woke him up (a trick they both learn from Marinette’s mother) but she had quick enough reflexes from being Ladybug to catch him.  “Watch it sunshine” Marinette stated as Adrien open his eyes to see who caught him, “or I’ll give this coffee to Lila”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By giving it to Lila, you mean spilling it on her” replied Adrien smiling as she passed one of the cups to him, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well everyone knows how clumsy I am” retorted Marinette smirking as she watched Adrien gulped down the coffee,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True but I wouldn’t put it past her to sue you for coffee burns” Adrien started watching the rest of their classmates come in,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Point” respond Marinette quietly sipping her coffee as she spotted both Lila and Alya walk in along with Miss Bustier.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nervous And Texting Your Sister's Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason is nervous but gets to talk with Marinette and Adrien?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not used to writing the bat brothers dialogue so sorry if this is bad.<br/>I know about the bat brothers from young justice, some of the comics, Tumblr, fanfiction and my own research.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was nervous to say the lease, he finally gets to see his baby sister again in person since he was Robin. He had been back for three years at this point and he didn’t visit his sister, Jason was just glad that she and her adoptive family agree to meet them although, he was upset that he couldn’t see her at the Gala due to her being busy.</p><p> </p><p>“Todd, can you please shut up” growled Damien who was sat across from him on the plane, reading one of the books from the mansion’s library,</p><p>“I didn’t say anything brat” retorted Jason glaring at him,</p><p>“You were thinking too loud” replied Damien,</p><p>“He’s just nervous Little D,” Dick said cutting off Jason,</p><p>“I am not” snapped Jason which just made Dick raise his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe if he didn’t leave his sister in the dark so long, he wouldn’t be” snapped Damien,</p><p>“You know full well, the reasons I had to do that, you brat” growled Jason which just made Damien roll his eyes and go back to reading his book. </p><p> </p><p>“If you so nervous, why don’t you just text her before you meet her tomorrow” stated Dick throwing a piece of paper at Jason which he caught and saw that there was a phone number on it,</p><p>“This is her phone number?” Jason questioned slowly,</p><p>“yep her parents gave it to Bruce so that you could contact her” answered Dick,</p><p>“And you tell me now?” snapped Jason,</p><p>“Well when Bruce told me to give it to you I was busy and I just remember that I had it” defend Dick putting his hand up in from of him as a way to say ‘don’t attack me’, “now text her before your nerves get the better of you”. </p><p>Sighing Jason pulled out his phone and added the number to his contacts with the name Pixie Pop which is something he used to call her when they were both still on the streets. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>--Chat Open--</strong>
</p><p><b>Jason:</b> Hey Marinette, it’s Jason Todd</p><p><b>Pixie Pop:</b> Jason as her big brother who is actually alive even though he has been missing for years </p><p><b>Jason:</b> yes</p><p><b>Jason:</b> who are you? because I know this is her phone number</p><p><b>Pixie Pop:</b> Her boyfriend Adrien</p><p><b>Pixie Pop:</b> she asked me to keep her phone safe while the teacher pulled her in for a ‘chat’</p><p><strong>Jason:</strong> a chat</p><p><strong>Jason:</strong> she in trouble</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>more like she got the blame for not being the perfect example that our class has to follow</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>even though she not at fault for the crap behaviour that our classmates have</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>shit I’m rambling </p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>I told Mari that I caught it off her</p><p><b>Jason:</b> right...</p><p><b>Jason:</b> so let me get this straight, she’s in trouble for a teacher not doing her job</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>got it in one </p><p><b>Jason:</b> how the fuck does that work</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>We’ve been questioning that for months butbdjsahdjdfs</p><p><b>Jason: </b>you ok kid</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>Adrien is fine </p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>Holy shit Jason</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>wait no this could be a prank by Max</p><p><b>Jason:</b> what kind of sick person would pretend to be someone brother who you thought was dead as a prank</p><p><b>Jason:</b> what kind of people are you hanging around with Pixie Pop</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>well I know for a fact I never told people about that nickname and mum did just confirm that you were given my number</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>so hi Jason</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>as for what kind of person would do that, well I would really put it past her</p><p><b>Jason:</b> who is her</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>no one important </p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>anyway </p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>It’s nice to finally talk to you </p><p><b>Jason:</b> don’t go changing the subject </p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>I’m not talking to you about school drama especially when I’m at school </p><p><b>Jason:</b> fine but we are talking about this later</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>sure thing mom</p><p><b>Jason:</b> cool it with the sarcasm</p><p><b>Jason:</b> also question</p><p><b>Jason:</b> what’s got you so busy that you can’t come to the Gala</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>commissions </p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>also I got asked last minute </p><p><b>Jason:</b> Commissions?</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>I’m a fashion designer </p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>well technically I’m just starting out but uncle jagged did ask me for a commission over proper designers</p><p><b>Jason:</b> Uncle Jagged?</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>Jagged Stone</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>he’s been close family friend since I made him the Eiffel tower glasses</p><p><b>Jason:</b> Holy shit Pixie Pop</p><p><b>Jason:</b> Your designing for Jagged Stone</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>A fan?</p><p><b>Jason:</b> yes but I blame Dick for it</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>Your brother, Richard Grayson</p><p><b>Jason: </b>yeah how you know that</p><p><b>Pixie Pop:</b> Research </p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>more like a background check</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>shut it, Adrien</p><p><b>Jason: </b>Background check</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>I was curious about who adopted you</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>ok </p><p><b>Pixie Pop:</b> like you haven’t done the same</p><p><b>Jason:</b> fair </p><p><b>Jason:</b> also Adrien,</p><p><b>Jason:</b> Your boyfriend</p><p><b>Jason:</b> want to explain that</p><p><b>Pixie Pop:</b> first off I’m seventeen</p><p><b>Pixie Pop:</b> second off it’s more of a secret relationship until he’s eighteen </p><p><b>Jason:</b> why a secret relationship?</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>Press</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>and his father would make us break up if he knew</p><p><b>Jason:</b> He has a shitty father, got it </p><p><b>Jason:</b> also press?</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>Adrien Agreste, teen model for the Agreste brand </p><p><b>Jason:</b> A model</p><p><b>Jason:</b> nice catch there Pixie Pop</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>thanks</p><p><b>Pixie Pop: </b>shit gotta go</p><p>
  <strong>--Chat Ended--</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jason turned off his phone with a smile as his nerves seemed to have disappeared for now although he was concerned about what type of school she went to. “I’m guessing texting her went well,” asked Dick smirking, </p><p>“Yes” muttered Jason as he grabbed his laptop from his bag,</p><p>“Whatcha doing then?” replied Dick,</p><p>“Research” answered Jason as he searched up Adrien on his computer, finding out that he goes to Collège Françoise Dupont which most likely meant that was where Marinette went.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” asked Dick,</p><p>“She mentioned something concerning about her teacher, well she didn’t her boyfriend did” replied Jason,</p><p>“So she has a boyfriend” question Dick,</p><p>“Adrien Agreste” answered Jason,</p><p>“The model?” asked Dick</p><p>“Yeah, how do you know?” replied Jason raising an eyebrow,</p><p>“A few of the younger heroes were drooling over a magazine with his photo and when I asked, I got basically his whole background” answered Dick,</p><p>“Right” replied Jason,</p><p>“Anyway have fun with that research” stated Dick turning back to his own computer where he was working on a case.</p><p> </p><p>Jason just hummed in response as he eventually found Marinette’s social media to which he spent the rest of the plane ride looking through in order to get an idea on how much his little sister had changed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glad people enjoyed the first chapter, I just hope you enjoy this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daily Annoyances And Superhero Security</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila goes too far with her lies and the superhero pair get ready for the gala.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is finally done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School was not fun, Lila had gotten worse and the fact that she had basically turned her class into sheep who would turn into attack dogs whenever she was upset, which was depressing. The only good thing to come out of this was the fact that she got closer to Adrien with him having to hang out at the bakery every time he wanted to avoid Lila and the fact that he stated bluntly to the class that Lila was lying, not that they believed him, which caused Lila to make sure that the class hated him too.</p><p>Eventually, after Master Fu died in battle and made her the guardian, they relieved each other identities to have some who they could actually lean on in and out the mask. When they found out, they began dating after realising the stupid love square they got themselves in. They were already good friends in and out the mask so they were definitely ready to date each other.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back to the present Lila was going on and on about how she knew multiple celebrities including the Wayne. Marinette was ignoring it for now but then Lila said, “oh yes Jason, it was horrible what happened to him but I stood by him when he came back and he’s even admitted I’m like a sister to him”.</p><p>I felt Adrien rest his hand on mine and whispered ‘she’s not worth it’ as I noticed that I had snapped my pen in half. Luckily before the bell went before she could say any more and both of us ran out of the classroom, not wanting to hear any more in case one of us finally lost it.</p><p>Adrien walked with me home as we had both asked for permission from his father for Adrien to work on school work and help me with my commissions the night of the gala as he would be alone while his father and Nathalie were at the gala. Which would be unfair as many of his classmates were planning to hang out tonight and watch the red carpet so at lest at her house, he would still be doing work while hanging out with a classmate. They were very luckily for that to happen as the mayor basically demand them at the gala no matter what.</p><p>The pair spent the afternoon helping out Marinette’s parents and worked on whatever schoolwork or last-minute touches to Marinette’s commissions before her parents left for the gala and they left for their daily night patrol as they wanted to get that finished before they meet gala security.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The meeting with security went well and it was agreed that heroes would help with outside security although they were told to keep themselves hidden as to not alert the guest causing them to panic as their heroes were not well known and they might mistake them for some kind of villain and if a guest started to panic, they could be a prime target for hawkmoth which they did not need tonight.</p><p>Chat agreed to take the back area of the building while Ladybug agreed to keep an eye on the front, she will admit part her wanted the front so she could watch the red carpet when Jason and the rest of the Wayne family arrived.</p><p>It was around 8:30 when Waynes actually arrived as they were one of the last few guests to arrive other than Adrien’s father. Marinette swore she felt her heart stop when she finally saw Jason alive and breathing, the only thing that really changed was his height and the fact he had a strip of white in his hair but overall she looked exactly like her big brother from all those years ago.</p><p>She quickly ducked down as he went to look directly at her which was surprising since he was part of the bat family and just because they were in a different city doesn’t mean they wouldn’t be any less paranoid and she really didn’t need the bat family or more likely the justice league sticking their nose in a situation that they ignored for years.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right, so this story is finally updated after like four months of no updates.<br/>Sorry for the long wait but if you kept up with my other stories or just my profile in general, you would see that I've started a few more books (like an idiot) so the update may be slow but hopefully not that slow next time.<br/>I may go back and rewrite this chapter when this book is complete but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter (sorry for it being short and not as good as my other chapters)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a story with the same kind of rules as my 'This is not a game' series but with a dc crossover and big brother Jason trope.</p><p>- The Akuma got more dangerous and have resulted in the heroes spilling blood.<br/>- The temporary heroes are only out during the day and only in attacks when Ladybug and Chat Noir know it's safe<br/>- Master Fu died in battle so Marinette is the guardian<br/>- Marinette's parents know about her being a hero<br/>- Marinette and Adrien know each other's identity but due to Chat Blanc and Gabriel's strict control on Adrien's life, it's a secret<br/>- Alya and the rest of the class (excluding Alix due to her being Bunnix) are completely on Lila side now<br/>- Marinette is an outcast along with Adrien (although Adrien treated better due to Lila wanting to date him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>